Conveyors are routinely used in most manufacturing facilities, warehouses, and distribution centers to transport products, or articles of production, from one location to another. The conveyors include endless conveyor belt which is supported by a frame. The conveyor belt is typically driven by a motor that is mounted to the frame. A conveyor frame needs to be solidly constructed so that it provides adequate support to the conveyor belt.
A typical conveyor frame includes side supports, cross-members and either bed channels or a platform depending on the design of the frame and the type of conveyor belt supported by the frame. Conveyors having modular conveyor belts often include frames that have cross-members extending transverse to the conveyor path and bed channels extending along the conveyor path. Another known type of conveyor includes a unit link chain belt that travels along and is supported by wear strips engaging the underside of the belt. The wear strips are mounted on wear strip support brackets that are usually mounted on a platform or other supporting member that is part of the frame. The cross-members, side supports, bed channels and wear strip brackets are commonly connected together using a combination of conventional fasteners (e.g., threaded nuts and bolts) and welded joints. The physical configuration of an individual conveyor frame is determined by such factors as conveyor size, the type of belt required, floor space and the size of the articles being transported.